galaxysagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trading Posts/@comment-86.18.42.51-20130223180813
IOS Laelia WTS/WTB/WTT quite a lot of stuff so bare with me here xD Also keep in mind that some of the cards listed are in presents or locked so won't show up if you go to direct trade; so comment me here or cheer me ingame if you want something on this list that you can't find. I will try to keep this as updated as possible :3 I look forward to trading with you guys! SRs: Sell or Trade 1 F Dalluish, Reality's Witness, offer in PP or Trade in Malka SRs of similar value, LF Yune, Budding Actress/Winged Agrius/Gigas Rider/The Extreme Pair. Trade F Bionic Matron to F Unorthodox Stayla WTB: Lois the Surgeon x2, Olga, Blaze Witch x1, Tarterus Troopers x1 (or Trade my RM TT to Lois), Winged Agrius x2, Yune, Budding Actress x1. HRs: Sell for PP OR Trade for Malka cards I don't have of same value (not event) plus cards I need 1 more of to fuse OR trade a lot of my HRs for a SR (any mentioned above). HRs wanted = Commander Shiva x2, Gerid, Marine Sentinel x1, Fleeing Kiaro x1, Emeliko, Mechanical Wiz x2, X-Spec Murasame x2, Black Widow x2, War Relic Typhon x1, Hecatoncheir x2, Steel Juliette x2, Gilly of the Chains x2, Naomi, War Machine x1. HRs up for sale/trade = MALKA - Soya the Ironfist x2, (Gifted) Naomi, War Machine x1, (Piercer) KW-06C Vericrume x1, Brunach x1, Blazing Lance Vela x1, Vulpes, Pirate Princess x1. VEJIM - Jima the Powerclasm x1, (Rapture) Sheema, Crimson Lotus x1, (Intimidator) Minea Rider x1, Black Swan x2, Yana of the Santa Tribe x1, Icy Marceline x2, Radiant Shenhua x1, Forthright Mattias x2. NORCH - PM (Sniper) Charged Sentinel x1, Charged Sentinel x1, PM (Modern) Greaver x1, RM Cody Drake x1, Argent Idols x3, Godfather Sid x2, Lixi Executioner x1, Captain Voriskey x1, Demonesia the Punisher x1, (Limited) Gargantua x1, Mahda, Dark Minister x1, Claris & Abe x2. Rs: Sell for PP OR Trade for Malka cards I don't have of same value plus cards I need 1 more of to fuse OR trade multiple of my Rs for your HR. Rs wanted = Negatron x3, Irvine the Coward x2, Poseidal Ivan x1, Jewel Melody x1, Stardust Night x2, Badoul the Red x1, Novice Dominique x2, Lightning Flash Rieza x1, Phallin, Undercover Ops x2, Jane, Cosmic Thief x1. Rs up for sale/trade = VEJIM - Campanis, Star Evoker x1, Erika Sparrow x3, Scarlet Bea x1, Ibex Inferno x1, New Age Suzie x3, Gerard the Pirate x1, Experimental Dragon Droid x1, Jake the Mercenary x2, Alan Audrey x2, Faizha in Hiding x1, Johnny Wilted x2, The Mad Sisters x2. NORCH - Marza Inferno x1, PM (Prototype) Trophime, Aegis Bearer x1, (Devious) Cydroid Alpha x1, PM (Pure) Dancing Emerald x1, Dancing Emerald x1, PM (Guide) Muramasa, Artificial Squire x1, Adriana the Witch x3, Tarantula x3, PM (Embraced) Tarantula x1, Nightmare Demon x1, PM (Phantasm) Nightmare Demon x1, Mighty Kyupacros x1, (Pyro) Olga Clone x1, Cosmic Gaze, Phantom Thief x1, PM (Nitor) Cosmic Gaze, Phantom Thief x1, (Devious) Cydroid Alpha x1, Liz, Commander of Grande x1. Thanks \^0^/